


High

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bone Fondling, M/M, dubcon?, one-sided
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 11:00:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8283511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You know you wanted him to— you wanted him to squeal like that. You would dare to call it cute.You shouldn’t be calling it cute.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Something short to show that i have NO TIME to write lmao. I swear I am— I'm trying to catch up on Kinktober! I promise more will be up soon.

   Sans makes really girly noises.   
   It wasn’t much at first. It was the squeaking noise he made when you picked him up. It was the sharp squeal that broke his breath before he started laughing when you tickle him. It was the hitch in his voice when he was nervous, how it went high before smoothing out into deeper-voiced stammers.  
   Lately, it’s been bothering you. Nobody would make fun of him, the Underground wasn’t like that, but still. You wonder what it is— the curl at your core, just an uncomfortable sort of pressure when he made such a sound. You know you wanted him to— you _wanted_ him to squeal like that. You would dare to call it cute.  
   You shouldn’t be calling it cute.  
   So, one day, you push him into a tickle fight, which is still relatively normal for you, even as adults— and you’re more aggressive about it, and you’re reaching under his shirt to scrape at the sides of his ribs, and there it is. It barely chokes from his throat, a little squeal that makes you stiffen momentarily, and then he gasps when your fingers press.  
   “Hey—” He says, and his voice is going higher, and you can’t stop, not now. You press and scrape sharply down the sides of his ribs and he _arches_ and you can see the struggle to hold something in but no, that won’t do. Your fingers rub down the inside of his sternum— ah. They continue, scraping harder and harder until Sans is writhing and gasping and squealing, trying to push you away but it’s no use as you trap him under your other arm.  
   “Papyrus, please,” He breathes frantically. You can feel your soul pulsing, throbbing hotly at the way his voice is warped, so you jerk your hand down his spine and cup the base of it, squeezing, and he moans sharply, femurs sharply clacking together as you massage the spot. He chokes, desperately trying to stop his bucking pelvis as his eye lights flicker, and you grind your fingers into the bone, the discs of his spine separating slightly.  
   He cries out, and it’s combined with pain with time, you can see his body’s confusion, trying to buck and flinch away at the same time. You giggle a little and increase the pressure, and suddenly there’s marrow on your phalanges. “Pa—”  
   Sans’ femurs frantically tremble and you figure out that he likes it, despite the hissing sound escaping his teeth. His pelvis just keeps on rocking up, so desperate for attention. You finally let go and the discs slide back into place and the relieved moan that escapes him—  
   You move your hand up and force your fingers between the vertebrae again. The noise he makes is loud, sharp, and is suddenly followed by harsh, ragged gasps as his spine arches and his legs all but spasm.  
   “Who said you could come?” You dare ask.  
   The unbelievably harsh blush on his face is worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Papyrus didn't outright murder Sans because of a little thing called intention.  
> Also, my explanation for the vertebrae thing is that Sans and Papyrus aren't the same as human skeletons. Their magic can kind of meld back together in regards to minor things


End file.
